Silver of Time
by Kyra6ann
Summary: Kakashi Time Travel. T for language.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Kakashi gasped for air as quietly as he could. He was exhausted, utterly exhausted. His back ached from having to carry around his heavily injured comrade. They had both been until up until Madra spotted Kakashi, sending an onslaught of attacks, hence his gasping for air.

Deeming it safe, Kakashi let himself slide down the brick wall he was hiding behind, putting Naruto gently down to the side of him. As far as he knew, Naruto and himself were the only ones left besides Madara and Obito. Damn that Obito…

Naruto let out a small groan and twitched a little, showing no other signs of being alive. His breaths were hallowed and labored, his wounds obviously very infected.

Kakashi peered around the wall, finding no signs of Madara or Obito. He finally began to relax, his breathing finally becoming a bit more regulated now. The Copy Nin, however, kept his guard up, ready to grab Naruto and run in a moments notice.

"Ka...Kakashi-sensei?"? Naruto spoke weakly, being the first time he had spoken in a full day. Kakashi immediately went to his side.

"I'm here, Naruto," the said ninja replied, a look of worry and sorrow written across his face. Who wouldn't be worried though? Naruto looked as if he was next to death's door. His normally tanned face was ashen grey. Even though his stomach was bandaged up, courtesy of Kakashi, there was still a massive hole in it that was seeping blood through every inch of the bandages. You could also see the yellow like puffiness that surrounded it, being the most infected part of his body.

"Kakashi…," the teen rasped out, "I don't have much time left."

The masked ninja began to panic at his words. "Don't say that Naruto! You're going to be fine!" Kakashi hurriedly pumped some chakra into his hands, wincing from the pain of his already low chakra reserves.

"Don't bother, sensei, not even Kurama can heal this one," he said grimly. Naruto's eyes suddenly glazed over, telling Kakashi that he was conversing with said Kyuubi.

Kakashi watched with wonder as Naruto's dull eyes suddenly had a spark in them. Just what was the fox telling him? Slowly, Naruto came back into the real world, a smile shining on his face; one Kakashi hasn't seen since before Sakura had passed,

"Sit me up," Naruto said with a sudden urgency.

"But what about your wounds…" Kakashi trailed, slightly startled by his student's sudden outburst.

"Hurry and set me up!" The eighteen-year-old shouted, making Kakashi jump into action. The scarecrow quickly sat him up as he watched Naruto channel chakra into his index finger, drawing into the concrete below the two.

Kakashi continued watching his student expertly carve a complex seal into the ground, staying true to his Uzumaki and Namikaze roots. Whenever he was carving, a soft blue glow emitted from his finger and concrete. It was quite fascinating to watch. As Naruto started to move to the outer sections of the seal, the soft blue glue turned into a darker red. Kakashi's head jerked up to him, seeing the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding Naruto. He wanted to say something but decided against it, seeing how concentrated Naruto had been.

For hours, Naruto sat in that same concentrated state, carving each and every kanji perfectly. Kakakashi in the meantime kept a lookout for Madra and Obito. He occasionally took out some of the remaining white Zetsu. Finally, after around five hours had passed, Naruto stopped the carving with a satisfied, yet tired look on his face. Kakashi gave the area one more look over before sitting directly across his blonde-haired student. He scanned the seal carving before him, seeing if it was anything he had seen before; it wasn't.

"What does it do?" He asked curiously, eyeing the seal wearily.

Naruto looked at the seal proudly, then tried to stretch. He winced from his wounds, having forgotten about them. Kakashi helped Naruto lean against the wall again, taking note that the bandage had more blood seeping through it.

Finally, the blue-eyed teen spoke. "Kurama directed me through the steps of making the seal. What it is-" he was cut off by an explosion nearby. Kakashi cursed, making a mud wall hurriedly to block the debris from hitting the two.

"Sensei," Naruto voiced seriously and sternly, "we need to do this now. Move me over by the deal please."

Kakashi quickly obliged, even though he didn't even know just what the seal did.

Naruto placed his hands on the blue and red glowing seal, gesturing for Kakashi to do the same. The masked man laid both of his hands across from Narutos.

"Now pump as much chakra as you can into the seal… and hurry." Naruto explained quickly, coughing while turning his head to the side, some blood shooting from his mouth. Kakashi had then noticed two chakra signatures heading their way, no doubt Naruto did as well.

Kakashi willed his chakra into his palms then into the seal. He heard warning bells in his head go off, telling him he was too low on chakra. He kept pushing himself anyway, despite the pain. For the small hope that this seal brought Naruto… the hope it might give to himself; he would run his chakra completely dry if he had to.

Naruto was panting hard, a bit of blood running out from his mouth and onto his chin. Kakashi was about to mention it when he stopped form when Naruto met his gaze. There were an array of emotions in his eyes. Happiness, sadness, even a hint of regret.

"Make things better the next time around sensei…" the teen trailed, his eyes becoming more unfocused by the minute. The kanji began to glow on the seal now while the swirl in the middle began to spin.

The copy ninja's nerves felt as if they were on fire. He tried to pull away, but it was no use since his hands were stuck. He frantically looked up at Naruto, hoping for an explanation from him. Sadly, the last thing he would see in this timeline is Obito cutting Naruto down, Sharingan spinning madly.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A scream ripped out of Kakashi's throat as he threw himself forward from the position he was laying in. The man reached down to grab for his kunai, only finding that his pouch wasn't even there. Only then did he realize his surroundings.

"What the actual hell?" He murmured to himself, not even fully realizing where he had gone to. "How is something still intact?" He said lowly, memories of what previously happened filling his mind. "Naruto!"

"Kakashi, are you okay? I heard a scream," another silver-haired man spoke, opening up the door. His face paled at the sight of the man in front of him. '_Genjutsu_.' he thought, backing away from said man. '_This just has to be a genjutsu_.'

'Kai," Kakashi mumbled as he closed his eyes. Seeing it didn't work when he reopened them, he tried again. "Kai."

The masked ninja reopened his eyes and looked down at his hands, seeing how much smaller they were then what they're supposed to be. They were the hands of a five-year-old. His eyes widened considerably as he tried to break the genjutsu again, constantly repeating the word and waiting for it to work.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Kakashi flinched from the touch, but the strong hands held him in place mostly. His onyx colored eyes slowly tracked up to the face of the man in front of him.

"Genjutsu,' he murmured again, "this has to be genjutsu. Don't fall for these stupid trick." The man now turned boy, reassured himself.

The man's face warped into one of worry to confusion written on it. "What are talking about Kakashi? It's me, your father, Sakumo." Sakumo finally spoke, trying to calm his son down.

"_Make things better the next time around sensei…"_ the words from his student rang through his head for the first time. There's no way… Time Travel? He took a deep breath, needing further proof. For now, though, he'll play along.

"I..I'm okay," he stated shakily. "Just a realistic nightmare was all."

Sakumo gave Kakashi one more look over before he nodded. "I also wanted to come to congratulate you on graduating from the academy! You're the youngest ever!" The White Fang gave his son a super proud smile and ruffled his hair. "Now, come and have some breakfast with your old man."

Kakashi nodded and followed his dad into the kitchen, continuing to rake through his thoughts. If this truly is the past, he's going to need to change things, many things. Kakashi looked down at his small hands again, noting he'll need to train.

Sakumo watched as Kakashi quickly ate his breakfast and leave, saying he was indeed going to train. Quite frankly, he was worried. Sakumo does his best, but sometimes, he feels as if his best isn't good enough. His five-year-old son, FIVE-YEAR-OLD SON, is a Genin. A freaking Genin. Of course, there was a sense of pride there- after all, Kakashi became the youngest person to ever become Genin in Konoha. However, there was also a sense of failure for Sakumo. His son… his only son and heir to the Hatake clan (despite there only being two left counting himself), who is only five years old… is in the Shinobi world. Sakumo wanted Kakashi to have a normal childhood, but the white-haired man also wanted his son to do as he wished... Within reason. Sakumo just hoped that this, becoming Genin at five, was reasonable.

OoOoOo

Minato was in shock for two reasons. One, a five-year-old child became Genin; and two, he was going to be his sensei.

"Minato-baka!" a loud voice shouted out, breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

Chuckles were heard as Kushina tackled the poor blonde from behind, but Minato paid them no heed. This was the usual response from the villagers anyway. It's not like he knew they were playing matchmaker.

"Minato-baka, get ramen with me," the boisterous red-red shouted, pumping her arms into the air.

The 17-year-old blonde chuckled at his friends' antics. "Hai hai."

Kushina and Minato walked to the ramen stand, and it was not a quiet walk. Kushina tells Minato anything and everything that happened to her during the day. Minato just nodded and put in some of his input on her daily happenings.

"And then he said that I was too obsessed with ramen," Kushina exclaimed. "Of course I taught that bastard a lesson, ya know? It's a healthy obsession."

Minato chuckled at the red-heads antics, a small blush covering his cheeks.

Kushina slammed her palm against his forehead, hard I might add, and gave the blue-eyed teen a worried look. "Do you feel alright? Your cheeks are red and you feel a bit warm," she asked with concern, loudly. Minato's face went completely red at the contact, causing some Nara nearby to start laughing.

Minato abruptly turned around and pointed. "Oh, look, Ichiraku's. How'd we get here so fast?"

Kushina's worried face turned to pure delight at the sound of Ichrakus. Minato let out a sigh of relief as Kushina dragged him into the said ramen stand.

"You smell that, Minato?" Kushina questioned, inhaling deeply threw her nose. "That's the smell of the food of the Gods."

The blonde let the firey red-head pick him up and place him in his seat- only adding to the Nara's laughter, who followed them into the ramen stand. 'Stupid Nara's.' Minato thought in embarrassment.

"Three, extra-large Miso Ramens, please," Kushina shouted to the young man that runs the stand, Teuchi. I smiled, she actually ordered me a bowl. "Hey, Minato-baka, are you going to order anything, after all, you are paying." Well, a man could hope.

"One large Miso Ramen," Minato said to Teuchi, letting out a long sigh. Minato's eyes wandered toward Kushina, taking in her perfect figure. That fiery, red-headed eats so much but doesn't even gain a pound. It probably even made the greatest Nara wonder.

Before Minato could even register her movement, he was slapped on top of his head, hard. "Minato-baka, you're staring…"

Minato slowly moved his eyes up to Kushina's face and saw that she was blushing madly. Minato began to sputter. "I-I'm sorry, Kushina! I d-didn't mean to stare and it's not like I was staring at you. Why would I? But I'm not saying that you're not worth staring at, cause you are-" Minato stopped short, realizing what he said. A strong blush crawled up his cheeks, matching Kushina's own.

"You…" Kushina trailed, breaking the pregnant silence. Minato's gaze met hers, only to have a hand contact his face and send him flying out of the Ramen Stand. "You baka!"

Minato could practically hear the Naras' laughter as he went flying into the air.

OoOoOo

'Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left…' Kakashi chanted in his mind as he punched the air. He needed time to think; to process. 'Right. Left-'

He was stopped by none other than his father. His father. Standing right in front of him. Breathing. Alive.

"Woah there Kakashi," Sakumo chuckled, gently holding Kakashi's left hand in his opposing right. "I mean, I know I look punchable, but that doesn't mean you have to do it."

"Why would I not punch something that looks as punchable as yourself?" Kakashi retorted before he could catch himself. His time with Gai has left him with some bad habits. The silvered-hair man (boy?) shook his head, wanting to get rid of all thoughts of his rival.

Sakumo looked slightly surprised at Kakashi's comeback but quickly brushed it off. "I'm just here to tell you that I'll be on a mission for a while. At most, it will last a month. You'll be staying with your new sensei while I'm gone," Sakumo scratched the back of his neck. "I was going to have you stay with Jiraiya… but I didn't want you to pick up on his… habits." Kakashi almost smirked to himself, thinking about his favorite author. But being the great son he was, he didn't mention liking Jiraiya's said books. They're probably not even out yet.

"That damn pervert will only get in the way of my training anyway," Kakashi scoffed. Of course, he knew how powerful Jiraiya was. But as of now, he only knew him as a pervert who came over for dinner sometimes.

Sakumo began to chuckle. "I don't know. With the right kind of motivation, I'm sure he'd train you." Oh, Kakashi planned on using that kind of motivation eventually. Only the best kind of motivation; motivation he used quite frequently. Blackmail. Though, Kakashi was sure that wasn't what his father was referring to.

"Yeah, sure. That perv is probably one of the weakest ninjas in the village," Kakashi stated, letting out a small, 'humph.'

Sakumo sighed. "I'll have you know that Jiraiya-san is one of the Great Sennin," he stated, purposefully adding the 'san' to show how much respect he has with Sakumo.

"Don't you need to be packing or something?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

Sakumo's frame froze and his face morphed into horror. "Oh crap," he said leaping into a tree. "Yumi-chan is gonna kill me!" Kakashi has never seen his father move so fast in his life.

Where does Minato live anyway?


	3. Chapter 2

A snake sat in his lab, quietly flipping through the pages of his book, reading each page intently. After reaching the end of the book, he let out a harsh hiss and threw the book across the room. He bit his thumb in frustration, hard enough to draw blood. His sensei wasn't getting any younger. Sometime within the next ten years, he will give up his seat. His for the snatching. Orochimaru knew this well. After all, he was the strongest of all the Sannin. The problem was, the snake doesn't plan on giving up the seat after he acquires it. Ever. He knew there was no one else more suited than himself.

He slowly took up and grabbed the book he was reading. Medical Ways to Stay Looking Young - Tsunade Senju. Orochimaru shook his head. He should have known better than to read such blasphemy. This will make him look young, however, it won't let him stay young. Suddenly a thought jumped into his head. Maybe to stay young, he had to first study the young.

He began to rub his hands together, shuffling through his files to find the list of academy students. There were many names, but one stuck out to him. Kakashi Hatake. That boy is a prodigy, and acts and seemingly thinks all grown up. The perfect subject to study. The snake began to read further into his files and widened his eyes when he saw that the young boy had already graduated.

"A true prodigy, indeed," he muttered under his breath. "Maybe he's in need for a personal sensei, after all, there's no way that sensei would put on a genin team yet…"

Shifting through the file he just happened to snatch a week ago, he found no mention of a sensei. Orochimaru was practically glowing… a very dark color. This was perfect. Just perfect. No meddlesome sensei to get in his way.

OoOoOo

Minato sneezed. Kushina began to giggle.

"Looks like someone's talking about you."

OoOoOo

Yes~ just perfect.

OoOoOo

Kakashi flopped to the ground, finally getting his body under control. For the past 3 hours, he had been working on his muscle memory, after all, his whole body was so much… smaller than he was used to. Plus, he could only work for 3 hours until he was completely exhausted, that was a big no-no for a ninja-like Kakashi. The silver-haired nin knew for a fact that Gai was already training around twice as long as he could hold up now.

Suddenly, his head began to pound, making Kakashi reel forward in pain. He clenched his teeth a balled his hand's tights, his fingernails digging into his hands- drawling blood. After what felt like hours, the pain subsided and Kakashi was able to sit straight again.

What was that? It felt like Minato used his Hirashin on him several times.

OoOoOo

Minato sneezed again. Kushina was basically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Who the hell is talking about me," the blonde muttered, rubbing his itchy nose.

OoOoOo

The silver-haired boy rubbed his temples in pain. _I don't remember ever having migraines as a child_, he thought in distaste. _Must be some sort of side effect._

Slowly, the man-turned-boy stood up and stretched out his back, which was stiff from the endless exertion he put his body through. He studied his surroundings, taking in how destroyed it looked. At least three trees were nearly broken in half, the grass that was present on the training ground beforehand, practically non-existent. Yes, perhaps he did go a bit overboard.

Deciding to leave the mess to the next unfortunate team that came to train over here, Kakashi went home. There was no way that he was going to clean up that mess in his little 5-year-old body. Petty? Yes. Did he care? No.

Kakashi slowly entered the Hatake compound, taking in the sight that he hasn't seen since he was six in his old life. He didn't think to look around when he first woke up at this time. In his defense, he never thought he'd look at it again after Peins attack on the village. During the war, he had come to terms with his father's death, and deeply regretted never going back to the compound before it was destroyed, but… here he is.

There was another throb in his head, sending Kakashi to his knees. His hands grabbed his head, and he clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. _Memories of an adult, the mind of a child…_ Something voiced in his head. _Explains the childlike behavior this morning, plus his reaction to things is of that of a curious child. This isn't good._

_**Then what should we do?**_

_We give it a bit more time, see if his brain can adapt to the sudden rush of memories. If not…_

_**I understand.**_

Kakashi looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voices, but there was no one in sight. _Probably just a side effect of the migraine._ Kakashi thought in distaste. However, he couldn't shake off what the voices said. He knew that he was acting childishly, but he also knows that it isn't on purpose. It's like a secondary reaction. The reactions of a child. Kakashi knew that his mentality was one of an adult, yet his brain is still is still one of a 5-year-old child. No… not good at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Todays the day, the man thought, pulling his shirt over his head. He gave himself a look over in the mirror. He knew that he was technically adult in ninja standards, but that doesn't change his age. Will Kakashi be okay that his sensei isn't even in his 20's yet? Minato shook his head. Of course he would be okay with it. Kakashi was personally getting trained by a Jonin older than him.

Making one last 'intimidating' look in the mirror, Minato walked through the front door with confidence, only to run straight into Kushina. Well crap...

"Minato-baka?" Kushina questioned as Minato said 'Kushina' at the same time. They laughed awkwardly before continuing. "What are you doing out so early?" she asked.

Minato scratched the back of my head. "I could be asking you the same thing, plus…" he trailed, "why are you outside my apartment?"

Kushina's face flared red. "I was gonna leave this outside your apartment as a good luck gift, but you ruined it," she said heatedly, shoving a box of instant ramen cups into the poor blondes' arms. "Just why did you have to get up so early?"

Minato's face turned red at the thought of her getting him a gift, but then shrugged it off as a thing a friend would do. "I heard from Jiraiya-sensei that my little student likes to be early, so I thought three hours would suffice and-" he cut off after seeing Kushina's dumbfounded face. "Too early?"

"Way too early."

"Damnit."

They stood in awkward silence again before Kushina broke it. "Welp, I gotta go train and such, so you go and make yourself some lucky noodles, cause, ya know, they're lucky noodles, and…" Kushina continued to ramble on and on about her lucky noodles and how lucky they were till Minato cut her off.

"Thanks Kushina, I'll be sure to eat them right away," the blonde spoke. Kushina nodded frantically and ran off, probably paying no mind to where she was going.

Now for these noodles...

OoOoOo

Kakashi went through each of his kata's, making sure to do them slowly. Fast kata done without care = bad kata in Kakashi's book. Especially in his childlike body, he had to take extra care. If he rushed through his kata's like he did in the future, it would only lead to injury, and that is not what the silver-haired boy wanted right now.

He followed up his kata's with some simple stretches, making sure every muscle was ready to perform at it's best. It's going to take a lot to convince Minato-sensei to take him out on higher ranked missions. Kakashi did not want to suffer through any D-ranks. Heck, when he was a sensei, he just read his book and secretly watched his Genin suffer through them. Ah, good times, real good times.

Kakashi's head began to pound, this time twice harder than the last time. "Shit," he cursed through gritted teeth. He saw all of his memories surface, then leave, then surface again. The good, the bad, and the really bad. And with each and every memory, the pounding got harder.

"Hurry up and do something about this!"

"I'm trying, stop sitting there useless and help me!"

"Alright, alright!"

Kakashi's head hurt too bad to even pay mind to the voices playing in the background.

"I... got it… if…. Continues… you… happen…"

"Course… know...stupid… any…. Way?"

The pain began to fade, and Kakashi grunted in relief, paying no mind to the voices, but that didn't keep them from being there.

"You know there's no other way…" a dull throb kept Kakashi from hearing the name. "We just have to have faith that his brain will develop enough to handle the…" another dull throb.

"I just hope we won't have to resort to that…"

"I hope so as well…"

The sound of the voices trailed off, and all the pain that was haunting the boys brain before was now gone. Just in time for-

"It is I! The man who has developed the fearsome Flying Thundergod! The student of the one and only Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin! Your fearsome sensei who became Jonin in only his teen years!.." the blonde teen pointed a thumb at himself. "It is I, Minato Namikaze!" He then proceeded to make the most awkward pose, putting both hands to the right of him and looking in the same direction.

There was a pregnant silence for what felt like years, Minato-sensei staying in that same position for the whole time. Finally, Minato put his hands down, his face completely red. "You impressed."

Kakashi just gaped at him, before gathering his cool composure. "No." Honestly, Kakashi forgot that Minato-sensei even did this. Now, it will be forever engraved in his memory.

"Stupid Jiraiya-sensei," the blonde mumbled, "to think I took his advice." Minato then cleared his throat. "Well, as you might've guessed, I'm your Jonin sensei, we've basically gone through my introduction, so it's your turn."

Kakashi just gave him a weird look, before speaking. "I'm starting to question who the Hokage chose as my sensei, but whatever. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like and dislike many things. Hobbies? I have a few of those. As for my dream for the future-" Kakashi stopped abruptly. He was just going to continue with the introduction he gave his students, but he knew that his 5-year-old self would definitely make his dreams known. "My dream for the future is to be stronger than my father." Reasonable enough.

Minato nodded, and Kakashi found himself studying his sensei. Given, it wasn't that long ago since the silver-haired boy has seen the man, but that was only his sensei's reanimation. The one standing in front of him, well, is alive. Breathing. Real.

Real… This is all… real.

And Kakashi's gonna live with him for a while. Great.


	5. Chapter 4

The training that was supposed to take place never happened. All it was, was Minato-sensei asking Kakashi's abilities and Kakashi being very vague. Oh how he missed messing with his sensei like this.

Wait…

Did Kakashi ever mess with his sensei the first time around?

Guess that's some food for thought.

After having a little "getting to know you" sesh, Kakashi and Minato made way towards the blondes' apartment. It was nothing impressive. Just a small 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom, and one kitchen apartment. Kakashi could also tell by the way that the stove hummed and screeched when turned on, or maybe when the faucet won't turn on for a good 30 seconds, that the place was hella old. Ancient is probably a better word for it.

The silver-haired boy let himself fall backwards onto the bed, only to sit right back up again at the smell of smoke. _What the?.. _Kakashi thought in slight worry. He ran into the kitchen and found a strange sight in front of him.

Minato-sensei stood there, pink apron on, back turned towards the stove, which was spewing smoke.

"Now it says to add some paprika… what the hell is paprika?" the blonde man muttered, flipping through the pages as if it would provide some clue as to what paprika was.

"Um, sensei?.." He trailed, eyeing the what-seemed-like-chicken on the stove. "I think you should check this…"

Minato just waved his hand. "Don't worry, the recipe book says that it's supposed to smoke a bit. Now, paprika?.. Can I just use ground, red peppermint instead?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to smoke that much." Black fumes were coming from the charred piece of meat.

The blonde-haired man just ignored him and asked him to get out the peppermints in the upper cabinet, preferably red. The boy just gave the poor piece of chicken one last look before doing as he was asked. Kakashi has never cooked anything like this before, so maybe it's supposed to look like that? The teen seemed to know what he was doing…

The silver-headed boy crawled up onto the counter (which was quite frustrating considering how short he was), and grabbed the red peppermints as instructed. The cherry-red candy was in a huge, glass jar, and it was filled to the rim with the delicious treat.

_Wait a minute…_ Kakashi took a look over at the treat and then popped one into his mouth. _This isn't peppermint, it's cinnamon!_ Shocked at this amazing revelation, Kakashi could only look at his sensei in disappointment. After all, Minato thought that these candies were peppermints. Naruto would never do such a thing with food. Never. But, Kakashi guesses that's from Kushina's side.

"Oh good, hand those _peppermints_ here," the blonde called out, holding his hand out. Kakashi was realizing just how blonde his sensei is. Minato's blonde hair is on a whole new level.

Shaking his head, he handed over the cinnamon candies. There's no point in ruining the blondes concept of reality.

Minato took the candies in hand and then crushed them into a fine powder, he then slowly poured it on the 'chicken' the powder immediately melting around the chicken, making a thin glaze. Minato quickly then splashed water on the steaming mess, and then a wind jutsu to dry it. Kakashi blinked at the overkill, but was starting to get used to it.

Minato chuckled as he lifted up the… 'chicken.' It didn't even look like chicken if Kakashi was going to be honest. It looked like a black blob surrounded by a thin, reddish, almost diamond like glaze.

"Bon Appetit."

oOoOo

What Kakashi has gone through in the past (or should he say future?) was nothing like the torture he was going through now. Zabuza? Easy peasy. Itachi's Genjutsu? Laughable. Madara? Well, he was close- but this was still torture. His child-like body couldn't stand this kind of torture!

The silver-haired boy stood over the toilet, retching out his guts. His new sensei wasn't doing any better outside. Now, why is the almighty Jonin outside puking for the world to see? Kakashi kicked him out as punishment. Yes, out of the Jonin's own house.

The young boy flushed the toilet with mild satisfaction. Nothing like puking up his own guts and then flushing it down like it never happened. Kinda like his old timeline. It was basically flushed down the toilet without any extra thought given. But of course it was for the best, Kakashi had to remind himself, giving his young body a look over in the mirror.

The first thing he noticed about himself was his eyes. His cold dark eyes; eyes that don't belong to a child. Hell, he never had a childhood in the first place, and as tempting as it was to act like one, Kakashi knew that he could never, _never_, go that far. There are too many things he needs to change, starting with his father…

Shit.

The young, silver-haired boy paled at the realization. The mission. The mission where his father saved all of his teammates, that's today. Well, to be put more realistically, it starts today and ends in a month. Kakashi peaked out the bathroom window, looking frantically for his now sensei. He needs to get out of there. Out of Konoha. Out of the Fire Country; today!

Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Why hadn't he registered when his father said he was going to go on mission that he was going on _that_ mission?

The man-turned-boy clenched his fist, drawing out small droplets of blood. Why had he been so stupid? He then began to search for a possible excuse, only to stop, knowing that it is _his_ fault.

The boy quickly rinsed his mouth out with water and opened the bathroom door. Looking left and right, he ran out of the front door and down into the streets of Konoha. His sandals picked up dust as he ran towards the gates that lead out of Konoha. There would be no way that they would let him out intentionally, after all, times were already tense between countries. Between the bloodthirsty Kiri and Iwa wanting to find any reason possible to start a war with the Leaf. Poor Ame is in between, and will take the brunt of the damage as the countries besiege it, trying to take the upper hand.

The young boy reached the gates and pumped chakra into his legs so he would be nothing more than a blur, mistaken as nothing but the wind. However, he was unlucky.

"Now Kakashi, what do you think you're doing?"


End file.
